


A Wolf's Life

by Through_anime_eyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Through_anime_eyes/pseuds/Through_anime_eyes





	1. Chapter 1

Ahh!! I'm so excited to write this! You will see I will try to make this awesome!

OK so this story is about Eren Yeager a fascinated teen ager that sees something in the woods he starts to investigate it and becomes obsessed about what's out there. Eren gladly excepts Levi into there little group of friends but isn't exactly the nicest person.

There's a group of girls ymir, krista, and Sasha.

A group of boys Jean, marco, and connie.

They all don't get along to good but when they need each other they are there.

Well read to find out more!!!


	2. I know something is out there

I was walking through the school halls to meet my friends in our club room. Our 'club' really isn't just a club we all do different things in there, as for me I do photography my friend Armin well I don't know what he does.. he is mostly doing smart things.. I guess. And then my adopted sister Mikasa.. she's just there because I'm there? I guess.. Wait, am I the only one that does something in this group?

Once I reach the door I use my keys to open it. Once I walk inside I'm greeted by my best friend Armin, the one I told you about earlier.

"Hi Eren" Armin said turning around to continue what he was doing.

"Hi Arm, what are you doing over there?" I asked looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing! It's nothing" he said covering it up with his hands.

"All right.." I said putting down my stuff.

I pull out my camera and look through the photos I took yesterday. I pause on one photo and look at it a few minutes before talking.

"Hey Armin what does this look like to you?" I ask Armin and he comes over to were I was sitting.

"I don't know.. it kinda looks like a big dog..?" He said with a questionING look on him face.

"Hmm.." I print out the photo and head to class.

As I'm walking to class I run into a kid I've never seem before, and I know every face in this school.  
He has black hair with an undercut a bored expression on his face, and he was a lot shorter then me. That's all I could get from first glance and he was walking in the opposite direction of me.

I all into class and take my seat next to my sister Mikasa. 

"What is that?" She asked pointing to the picture I printed earlier.

"I don't know, what do you thing it is in this photo?" I asked sliding it over to her.

"Hmm.. it looks like a big dog or something, but the color isn't normal for a regular dog" she said putting the picture down.

"Armin Saud the end sane thing just not the color part" I said putting the photo in my back pack.

A few moments later Armin entered the room and sat in front of us.

"OK class is about to start!" I heard our teacher say as he entered the room. "And we have a new student to our school starting today." He continued as the guy I saw earlier walked in.

"This is Levi Ackerman, he will be going to school starting today so please be nice to him" Erwin said signaling Levi to sit next to Armin.

Before Levi sat down he dusted off the seat. When he sat down Armin scooted closer to the window, Armin is scared easily. 

Levi didn't even look around at anyone when he entered the room or sat down. Weird.

\--------time skip-------

I enter the lunch room and sat down next to Mikasa and Armin. When I sat down my eyes land on Levi. He was sitting alone drawing something. 

"What are you looking at?" Mikasa asked following my eyes. 

"Ahh nothing" I said quickly looking at my food that Mikasa got for me.

He was really suspicious.. to me anyway.


	3. Edgy

Once school is over Armin, Mikasa and I walk to my house, and since we live in a small town we took the woods to get there just a little short cut we made. It seemed like a normal day but something was off, it put me on edge, like someone was watching us.. or just with us somewhere.

(Argh! Sorry if this isn't good! Writers block! Also very tired.. and just not feeling it but I need to get this out!) 

I constantly turn around and back, feeling eyes on me or us. Something kinda runs through our family. Even if you r fad away but in eye sight range, I can sense you looking or just your presence. I also can tell is there is a ghost in the room or something, weird I know but it just runs through the family and there's even more I haven't experienced yet. But one weird part is that it stayed with me.. for most my family it just stays at a young age mostly preteen, but.. I'm in high school now it should be gone but it's not.. (believe it or not, true thing that runs through my family just making Eren with a little history like me..)

Once we reach my house I quickly open the door and close it after shoving my friends inside. Not feeling another presence (don't know if I'm spelling that right) I let out my breath in a sighing way. 

"Eren? Why are you acting weird? Something wrong?" My adopted sister asks. She and Armin are the only other ones that know about my families past. Others wouldn't believe us if we told.

"No nothings wrong.. just feeling.. jumpy" I said plopping down on my couch. "Well let's start this project" I said pulling out my camera.

"Ya, don't want to turn it in late again." Armin turned and looked at me and so did Mikasa.

"What? It wasn't my fault I could take a decent photo.. non of them seemed to be good." I said looking through photo's on my camera. " witch reminds me, what's this month's theme?" I asked

"Out doors, you got any photos like that?" Armin asks pulling out his laptop.

"Yes.. but I have an idea! What time is it?" I ask Mikasa.

"Umm.. 7:30 why?" 

"Let's hope we're not to late" I said grabbing my camera and rimming out my front door. I run just to the edge of the woods hearing Armin and Mikasa calling for me to slow down.

Once I reach my destination I sit down on the dirty ground, witch is not normal for me I just want a ground photo. 

Just as Mikasa and Armin finally found me it was just right.

Ahh, the photo I wanted. I put my camera close to the ground but not touching it and snap a couple photo's. 

The view I has from here were hills and mountains, and the sun was setting the the right out of the shot. But it was just right the light from the sun, it was hitting the hills just right with some light everywhere that made the hill glow (if any of you know what I'm talking about I'm not the best at describing things that well.) I was just before the end of the trees so I got a couple of those in there, the grass witch was a shade of green brown and yellow but still beautiful.

Once I was satisfied I stood up and started walking back to myou house with Armin and Mikasa. I happily walked back looking at the photos I took. And once I reached my house I uploaded it onto Armins computer so our project was a quarter way done. I like to add small things.

~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~

After Mikasa and me say goodbye to Armin we went to bed. Well she went to bed. I felt another awake presense out side the house. I brushed it off and sad it was an animal, it probably was. So I was able to fall asleep and have at leave 5 hours of sleep, witch for me isn't enough.

\-------

I wake up the next morning and get ready for school before going down to get breakfast. Mikasa usually makes breakfast for the both of us, my parents kinda died a few years back.. car crash both of them. Don't really like talking about it. 

"Good morning" I said sitting down at the dining room table.

"Morning " she said putting a plate of eggs in front of me. " sleep well?" She asks sitting down across from me.

"Not really.. I kept feeling so ethibg out side the house, but I did end up falling asleep." I said stuffing my face. 

"Well it was probably just a dog or something." She said finishing her food then was king mine and hers plates.

\-------

Once we enter school I go straight to my class. I sit down in the seat that Armin sat in yesterday, we like to switch seats every once in a while. 

I pull out my camera and look at photos I took this morning seeing if I can find another weird one like yesterday. I also pull out that printed photo and put it on the table in front of me. 

A couple minutes later the bell rings and my friends walk in and sit my down behind me. Jean and his friends Connie and Marco walk by my table and taking my printed out photo.

"And what is this?" Jean says in a mean tone.

"Mine, now give it back" I said reaching for my printed photo but Jean pulls it out of my reach.

"Jean give it back it doesn't even seem he km ows what it is" I head Marco say from behind him.

"I don't so give it back horseface" I said reaching for it again and this time succeeding this time. I sit back down and stuffed the photo into my backpack. Just in time too because Erwin just entered and began class late, again. 

"OK class how are we on this months project?" Ewrin asks walking around.

"Smith, can I ask you a question?" I asked not saying Mr. Or anything I just say teachers last names not really bothering to say Mr. Or Mrs.

"Yes? Eren?" He turns around to face me.

"Can we have more then one things put into out projects?" I ask referring to my camera.

"Yes please do" he said turning towards the door when he heard it opening.

Oh it was that new Levi kid. He walked through the class to his seat next to me. 

"Nice for you to join us today" Erwin said to Levi.  
"Since it's your only second day Eren'll show you what you need to do." He said to both of us.

"Whatever you say" Levi said turning to me. 

"So.. the theme this month is outdoors so do you have a camera or something? " I ask 

I just get a bored expression and and a nod indicateing that he does not. 

"OK well you can barrow one of mine, once school is out I'll give you one of my old ones you can use." I said looking back at my camera and looking through it again. I do that constantly.

"Ok" is the only thing he said before grabbing a book and started reading it.

I pull out my laptop and start uploading pictures into it so I can clear space in my camera and I can look at the photos in more detail. 

Once there downloaded the photos I went through every single one before the bell rang. I didn't have many but still a lot at the same time. And I could feel Levi looking over his book to my computer screen at times.

I pack up my things and catch up to Levi before he got to far. And I pull him to my club room.

"Oi, your hands better be fucking clean if your pulling me like that." He said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Ew, I hate when people have dirty hands or really just anything. Can't stand it." I said unlocking my door.

I open my door and walk inside not bothering to see if Levi is following. I grab my old camera and toss it to Levi and thankfully he caught it. 

"Use that to take a photo, and you can keep it if you'd like don't have much use for it anymore." I said turning towards the door. " I'll see you later, oe find me if you need any help" I said walking out the door. "Oh and just shut the door when you leave, and don't break anything! " I sad walking to lunch.


	4. Full moon

Once I entered the lunch room I head straight to where Armin and Mikasa.

"Hey guys" I say as I'm sitting down at the table.

"Hey Eren, you almost done with the project?" Armin asked then ate a potato chip.

"Ya, almost just adding lighting and stuff, but not to much the lighting was already perfect in the original photo." I say starting to eat my ham sandwich, again Mikasa got it for me that's one of the only good parts of her being protective and stuff she gets me food!

"Oi brat" I hear someone say to my left. I turn and found Levi walking up to us.

"Yes?" I ask putting my food down.

"I can't get this camera to work" he said setting it down next to me on the table.

"Hey Eren is that Levi?" Armin asks in a whisper.

"Oh Ya it is. So Levi what is the problem you'd having with it?" I ask wiping my hand on a napkin and turning to him.

"Well, I can turn it on but I can't seem to take any pictures" he said crossing his arms.

"OK that's easy" I say picking up the camera and turning it on. "So after you turn it on you look through the tiny hole here" I say turning the camera towards Levi and started to take a picture. "Then you put your finger on this button half way at first then all the way, and when you hear the click keep the camera still for a few more seconds. Then there you go." I said going to the gallery and showing him the photo I took of him.

"Ok.. and how do I get rid of that?" He said pointing to the photo I took.

"Oh just press these buttons right here to the picture you want to delete then press OK here, and then press the button has a trash-can and press OK again and there." I said handing him the camera. "Was that to much?" I asked Levi.

"No I got it all" he said taking the camera and walking away.

"Your welcome!" I yelled a little not getting any response from Levi.

"Well that was rude " Mikasa said. Wait was she silent the whole time? Usually she wouldn't let anybody near me..

"Nah its fine, he never says Thank you or your welcome that much." I say starting to eat again.

"Wait how do you know?" Armin asks and I turn my head to him with a 'are you dumb or something' look. "Oh, right" she said quitely.

"Well, I don't like him" Mikasa says taking hers and my plates to throw them away.

"Hey take mine too!" Armin says handing his plate to Mikasa who gladly takes it.

"OK you guys! Let's get to science class!" I say through in my hands in the air.

"Why do you like science so much? I mean I do to but you were never interested in it till this year." Armin says and I gladly answer him question.

"Because the teacher knows about the weird things on this town. And every other day we blow up things I mean come on! If no one thinks that's fun then wow." I say bouncing up and down till someone slings there arm around my neck. Startled I turn around to see who it was. 

"Oh hi Hanji" I say trying to get her off me. "What's up?" I ask still trying to get her off me.

"Oh I was just over hearing your conversation about science." She said resisting my struggles. "And did you say something about weird things that happened in this town?" She asked excitedly.

"Um, Ya do you know anything about it?" I ask, and I stopped trying to get her off me.

"Oh my! You don't know how long I've been waiting for someone to ask that!" She bracticly squealed.

By the time our conversation was starting we were already at science.

"Sorry Hanji, why don't you tell me later we got class." I say walking through the doors.

"OK that's fine, I'll tell you about it later." She said then jumped to her seat.

"OK class is about to begin" Mike said as the last two students enter the room.

\---------time skip--------

"Ahh.. finally schools over for the weekend." I say taking a deep breath.

"Ya now we can stay up late and look at the full moon tonight." Armin says trying to keep up with my pace.

"So you staying at our house tonight?" Mikasa asks Armin.

"Yes, you guys have the best place to watch the moon." Armin says looking up through the trees.

"You said it bud-" I stopped talking and walking

"Eren? Something wrong?" Mikasa asks.

" there is someone near." I said closing my eyes.

"It's probably just someone walking home from school or something." Armin said.

"No.. it's behind us. It stopped moving when I did. One presence, but I'm not sure if it's a person. Feels.. animal-ish.. wait" I say moving my head slightly down. "Its gone" 

I hear Armin sigh with relief and started walking again. 

"Come on! We don't want to miss the moon." Armin says starting to skip and twirl in the air.

"Armin the moon won't appear in a couple hours let alone it be at its peek." I say trying to catch up with him Mikasa not far behind.

"But we have to make snacks!" Armin said and calmed down a little.

"OK Armin we'll get you your snacks" Mikasa said as we approach our house. She unlocked the door and we walked inside.

"Oh wow its cold in here" I said as I turned on the lights.

"It'll warm up soon" Mikasa said hanging up her jacket and bag. I do the same but put my bag on the back of a chair.

"Let's get snack making!" Armin says excitedly and right after that we hear the door bell ring.

"I'll go get it, you guys start making the food" I say walking up to the door. 

"Oh hi Hanji" 

"Hi Eren! You guys gonna watch the moon tonight?" She asks making her way past me into the house.

"Um Ya we are why?" 

"Can me and a few friends join?" 

"I don't see the harm in that. Who were you thinking of asking?

"Just Sasha, Connie, Petra, Krista, Ymir, and maybe someone else but just mostly those guys" she said walking into the kitchen.

"Hey guys would it be ok if we gave a few more people joining us?" I ask Armin and Mikasa.

"Ya sure but we'll need to make more food" Mikasa says getting more food out of the fridge.

"So who's coming?" Armin asks Hanji and catches her trying to eat some of the food.

"Oh umm, Connie, Sasha, Krista, Ymir. And I guess that's it." Hanji says then quickly pops the chip she had in her hand.

"Ok, this is going to be more fun then I thought." Armin said excitedly.

\----------time skip---------

"OK so is everyone here?" I ask looking around.

"Yup! Now let's go!" I hear Connie yell as he ran out the door.

Armin, Mikasa, Krista, and I carried the food to the spot we always go to to watch the moon.

"Are we there yet? I'm getting hungry!" Sasha says trying to snag some food from Mikasa.

"Almost it's just around this tree and here we are!" I say setting the food down gently. 

Armin laid out he two blackest he brought for all of us and Mikasa put the food next to one of them.

"So, when will the moon show?" Ymir asks.

"Really? When it gets dark. And it will hit the peek of the sky at 12. Armin says eating some chips.

"OK well let's eat!" Sasha said lunging to the food.

"Calm down Sasha, don't eat it all" Krista says trying to give her a small amount of food then keeping the rest behind her back. "We all need Food too, so just eat that for now" Krista said calmly and Sasha happily took the food.

"Whoa, slow down Sasha!" Connie said but also at the same time cheering her on.

I chuckle and laid down on the blanke and looked up at the stars.


	5. Chapter 5

We were all talking till I checked my phone, 11:57.   
"Hey guys 3 minutes till midnight, Connie, hot the sparklers?" I ask Connie.

"Ya dude this is gonna be fun!" He said pulling lIke 7 packs of sparklers out of his bag.

I grab my camera ready to take pictures tonight. As we count down the seconds to midnight we hear a howl. Mine and hanjis faces light up. 

"Did you guys hear it?!" Hanji practically yell. I nodded excitedly. 

"Ready guys?" Connie asks after handing a sparkler or two, or five to everyone. We all nodded and he lit the matches. 

I set mine aside and take out my camera. I start taking pictures of everyone running around with sparklers. Ymir and Krista drawing something in the air, Connie and Sasha have like ten in each hand and there running around, Hanji has two sparkler and she is putting it dangerously close to her face and before it touched the tip of her nose Mikasa moved her arm so the sparkler wouldn't burn her alive. Then there Armin looking up at the moon occasionally looking around at our friends, and every once in a while he'd light a sparkler and watch it burn out. He looked really happy though so that made me happy.

I continued taking pictures of everyone when I felt something about a mile away. I close my eyes and lower my head a little bit and focusing on the movement, it was an animal but bigger then a normal dog. 

That's ehen my eyes flew open and I turned to Hanji. After a moment she realized I was staring at her with a huge grin on my face. "What is it Eren? " she asked with a confused look on her face.

"It's here" I said never taking my eyes off her.

At this point everyone was looking at me and Hanji as we started walking off into the darkness. 

"Where are you two off to?" Ymir asks following us till she reached a tree. 

We both shushed her and everyone started following at this Piont. I was the leader since I knew where to go Hanji right beside me. We continue walking until we hear shuffling to out left I turn my head first followed by Hanji and everyone else. I see a creature bigger then a dog, it was staring right at us. That's when I felt it, a dream I started to feel light headed and fell to the ground everything went black.

\-----------------

Hanji's pov.

Eren suddenly fell to tge ground we all looked suprised, me and Mikasa check if he was still alive and thankfully he was.

I look back at where the creature was but it was gone. But I did get a good look at it and so did Eren witch means we got a picture of it.

We all were slightly panicked by Eren suddenly passing out so I picked him up and we walked back to our area.

"Is Eren gonna be alright?" I heard Krista ask and I nodded.

"He'll be fine, but mikasa, has this ever happened before?" I ask slightly turning my head towards her.

"No but, Armin! He still has things he doesn't know about! Maybe one of them was triggered somehow." Mikasa was slightly out of her calm state.

Me and along with the rest of our friends or 'friends' looked at her absolutely confused. I mean Ya we now about Eren ability to sense another's presence but there's more?

Armin looked at us and said "we'll explain when Eren is ready" 

Mikasa nodded and the others just pretended like nothing was happening.

As we reach our area we left our stuff we started to pack up. I set Eren down and started to help.

"How can you pick him up?" Connie asked

"Ya he weighs a lot" Sasha said while she folded a blanket.

"He's actually quite light but the longer I hold him the heavier he gets at tge sane time, but I could Carry my little Titan boy all day~" I sorta sing song ed the last part. I don't like Eren but I think of him as my baby my little Titan Boy.

We all start heading back to Eren and Mikasa's house and once we get there I plop Eren down on the couch.   
We all say bye to each other and I'm the last one still here.

"So.. tell me what you were talking about earlier" I said with a straight face. 

Armin and Mikasa glance at each other before Armin sighed.

"Alright, but don't tell anyone.. Eren wants to keep this a secret." Armin said and I nodded.

"Alright so some thing weird runs through his family. You all now about the thing with his senses but there more then that. He hadn't.. unlocked them yet as you may say. His ability to do all this supposed to fade away when we was around 13 but they didn't they only got stronger. I looked at his families past and researched this and it isn't normal. This comes from his mom's side of the family and before she died she told me things that will happen to him. He already has two senses, the ability to feel a movement and the ability to feel a presence dead or alive." Armin paused for a moment before continuing. " he should start to have dreams and visions that take place in the future, but at first it will only come to him when the scene from his dreams happens in real life, but later as it gets stronger.. he will remember them right when he wakes up. That's also when his photographic memory will also become stronger. Everything is just becoming stonger.. I don't know if it's dangerous but I do know it hasn't affecting him witch is good" 

I took it all in remrberibg every word he said.   
"Anything else?" I ask and he nodded.

"His mom also said he'll start to be able to sense what someone is thinking, something like that. But there's still more even we don't know." He said looking dead serious.

"So like he's reading someone's mind?" I ask.

"Sorta but not exactly everything just bits here and there and from body language." He said still looking at me.

I nodded and turned to Mikasa who has been surprisingly quiet.  
"So him passing out is a side affect?" I asked and they both nodded.

"It seems to be, other times when this first started it was him going mad, like he would laugh so crazily when someone would get him worked up or tear something up and he would talk nonsense all day about something we couldn't understand but a few words we could were "freedom" "survey" "wings" and "corps" and one that scared his mother was ' I'm going to kill them all' " he said all in one go.

"OK you don't have to tell me anymore." I said standing up "I'll see you all at school!~" I said that last part as if this whole conversation didn't happen. I then walk out the door still thinking about everything Armin has told me and as soon as I get home I start writing everything down.

 

\----------

Eren's pov.

I wake up on my sofa with the light blinding my eyes. I look to our other couch to see Armin passed out on it with a small blanket draped over his body.

How the hell did I get here?!, I thought to myself as I stand up and walk to my bedroom.

Last thing I remember we were walking the of the woods and we saw the creature I've been wanting to see then everything went black.

I sat down at my computer chair and turned on my laptop I looked through a couple things and checked my social media, nothing to interesting. Then I notice the time 9:34.

Crap...

I know I'm forgetting something because I always got this weird feeling in my head and chest when I'm forgetting something, but this doesn't usually happen I usually remember basically everything.

I must of looked confused because I felt my fave soften or in confuse itself when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said shutting off my computer.

Armin head poked through a Crack in the door and then walked in.

"How you feel?" He asked sitting down on my bed.

"Fine now but.." 

" buy what?" He asked

"I feel like I'm forgetting something.." 

"Like when you were 13?" 

"Ya that same feeling in my chest and head" I said and then realized.

"So it's time for that again.." I said hanging my head.

"I guess so at least your side affects are calm this time." He said with the smallest smile ever.

I sighed and walked to my dresser and Armin walked out so I could change. I throw my dirty clothes into my hamper. I'm dressed in simple black skinny jeans and plain soul blue shirt. 

I walk to the kitchen and see Mikasa making pancakes. 

"Good morning" I say as I sit at the dinning room table.

"Morning" she simply says as she finishes the pancakes.

"Mm.. smells good" Armin said as he entered the room and sits down next to me.

Mikasa passes us the pancakes and take some 3 each.

"Ready.. set.. go!" Mikasa yells and me and Armin start pouring syrup on our pancakes and start eating them.

If your confused me and Armin race when we eat pancakes something we started when we were kids and have been doing it ever since.

I finished first but seconds after Armin finishs 

"Ahh! I was so close this time!" He starts to complain. Mikasa chuckled and finished her pancakes. When I heard our doorbell ring.

"I'll get it" I stood up and walked through our house to the door.

I opened it only to find Levi standing there.

"Hey levi" I smiled at him.

"Hey.." he said with a small wave.

"Was there something you need?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Ya.. I actually wondering is you could help me with the project again" he said with his usual face still being worn on his face.

"Ya of course I've already finished ours so I don't mind helping" I said letting him in.

He just simply nods and follows me to the kitchen.

"Hey guys me and Levi will be in my room, imma help him with somethin." I yelled into the kitchen and started towards my room.

"So levi" I said as I sit on my ground, I don't have s table in here and I have hard wood so it should be best. "Do you have your picture already?" 

He nodded then hesitated to sit down on the ground. 

I laughed and said "don't worry its clean"

"Good" I laughed again softly and I swear I say the tiniest smile ever appear on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

"So this is your picture?" I are sked Levi.

"Yup.." Levi Said nodding his head slightly.

So once we uploaded Levis picture to his laptop, he added some lighting after I showed him how to.

\------- time skip-------

"So that all?" I asked Levi as we walked out of my room.

"Ya.. well-" right before Levi could finish someone came bursting through the door.

"I totally forgot it was my birthday today!" Hanji said at the door.

"Oh.. happy birthday hanji." I said wondering what Levi was going to say.

"Thank you Eren, and you shorty?" 

"I have no reason to with you a happy birthday, and don't call me short ever again or I'll cut off you hands and feed them to the wolfs" Levi said grabbing his bag and leaving.

"Bye levi!" I called out and he waved his hand not bothering to turn towards me.

"Well someone's looking better" hanji said turning towards me.

"Ya.. I feel a little better too" I said scratching the back of my neck.

"We were all panicked by you suddenly.. you know.." 

"Oh.. Ya sorry I just was really tired I guess." 

"Well ok.. I'll see you around Eren" hanji waved as she walked off.

"Bye and happy birthday!" I said waving then walking inside.

\----------

Levi's pov.

The truth is, I didn't need help in my project I just wanted to see if Eren was alright. After seeing him passing out last night I've been worried all morning. So after about 2 hours of changing back I went straight to his house, luckily he didn't ask why I knew where his house was. It would have been hard to explain. What would of I said? 

I was walking along the rode when I heard foot steps from behind me, running at me fast.

"Leviiiiiii~!" I heard from behind as I got trampled from behind.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Oh come on! We finally see each other again and your acting like you don't know me!" The voice said as I kept walking.

"Alright Hanji, I'll start acting like I know you now will you get your arm off me." I said pushing her arm off me.

"Of your worried about your secret don't be, I got two major secrets now! And there both so interesting!" She sqealed.

"Two?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Yours and Erens" she said. "But I can't tell you just like I can't tell him yours. But he doesn't even know I know so.." 

"What kind of secret is it? Like mine where I could be tested on or just some crush or something."I asked hoping she would tell me.

"Like yours, but he's not half wolf like you are, it's completely different." She said. "But I can tell you this, you know how we were able to find you last night? Because Eren can sense a presence from really far away. We all know this so it's not really the secret. But the presence cam be dead or alive! Isn't that amazing!" She sqealed really loudly.

"Ya i guess" I was actually really interested but I made sure I didn't sound like it.

"Well this us my house! See you around shorty!" He yelled as she ran off.

"Tch" was my response and I kept walking. 

I wonder what his real secret is.. I thought to myself as I walked down the street.

\-----------

Erens pov.

Ahh.. school tomorrow and a Monday I wish there were no Mondays... but wait.. if there were no Mondays does that mean Tuesdays became the new mondays? Then we would wish there were no Tuesdays and it would keep going till we got back to monday.. wait. What the hell and I thinking about?   
I asked myself as I looked up at the ceiling.

Then I heard a knock at the door. 

"Come in" 

"Hey Eren" it was Armin. " we'regoing out to dinner with all our friends" 

"All?" I asked.

"Yup, Mikasa, connie, Sasha, Ymir, Krista, Marco, Jean, Petra, Hanji, you, and I. Oh and we invited Levi since he's new around town and such." He said.

"K. I'll be down in 5." I said getting up and he nodded and left.

I did a few things and walked down stairs where Ymir and Krista picked up us three and drive us to some fancy restaurant.

"Wow I don't think we have ever eaten here" Connie said as the waitress sat us down at there biggest table they'be got.

As we sat down Hanji walked in with Levi and walked in over to us.

Levi sat down next to me and Hanji sat next to jean. 

"So! What we gettin?" Jean asked.

"Anything as long as it's food!" Sasha said.

"That's what you say every time we go somewhere" Connie said looking at the menu.

We all laughed at that, and levi even smirked.

Once the waiter came we ordered our food and began talking. We were probably the loudest table there but who cares there was only an old couple and some family with loud kids.

I ordered some pasta type thing with different colored noodles, it was really good.  
About a quarter of the table ordered the same thing and we were all pleased with it. Ymir ordered some really good Snelling chicken soup. And so on.

Me and Levi were talking and other people would add in to our conversation. I had a really great time I hope everyone else did too.

"So Jean.. you and Marco a thing yet?" Hanji asked. And caused Marco to go bright red and Jean only smirked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Oh come one I can read yes all over your face, and judging by Marcos face you guys are" she said.

"Just admit it already horseface!" I yelled quietly from across the table.

"Don't call me that Yeager!" He said with a serious face.

We all laughed and levi chuckled.

After we got done eating we all agreed that everyone would be staying at my house.  
Everyone! 

So we all drove to my house and the guys went in my room and the girls in mikasas. We had an all out war! Faces painted, toilet paper everywhere. Forts where made, things got crazy, but it was an awesome night. 

"Yeager down! Yeager down! " connie yelled as I got dragged away by Mikasa and krista.

"Someone help me!" But it was to late, I was already in there base.

I came running out with a dress over my cloths and make up on my face.  
I stumbled into my base and fell to the floor where levi and Marco pulled me up onto the bed.

"Dude what happened? !" Connie asked.

"It all happened so fast.. " I said dramatically. " I didn't think I would get out alive."

Right then I heard a phone snap a picture.  
I looked up and saw jean with his phone facing me.

"Horseface! Delete that now!" I yelled and lunged towards him.

"Ahh! Get the angry German off me! " he cried and I was practically pried off him. With his phone in hand.

"There it's deleted" I said tossing his phone towards him.

\-----time skip-----

It was 3 in the morning and everyone was asleep all around the house. I was barely awake and levi was the only one in the room with me. 

I patted a spot next to me for him to lay down. I got a queen sized so we should have space. He hesitantly laid down before I turned off the lights.

"Night" I said and I heard a faint response.

"Night.." and with that I quickly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
